


Mister Bunny Meets Santa

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: The Adventures of Mister Bunny and Lockie [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Play, Build-A-Bear, Candy Canes, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Littles/Caregivers, Lockie Is A Brave Boy, M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, Mister Bunny Is A Good Boy, Non-Sexual Age Play, Potty Breaks, Temper Tantrums, malls, santa, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Mister Bunny and Lockie to to the mall with Daddy and Papa to meet Santa.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: The Adventures of Mister Bunny and Lockie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547677
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Mister Bunny Meets Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Everyone!!!

“You ready Mister Bunny?” Daddy asked and received a rather enthusiastic nod. He turned to Lockie. “You ready Mister Lockie?”

Lockie nodded and clapped his hands along with his big brother. Bunny jumped up and down because he was already out of the car. Daddy was getting Lockie out right now. 

It was a week before Christmas and everyone was so excited! And if things couldn’t get any better, they were going to go see Santa at the mall!!

Mycroft had worked his wonderful magic (from the government) and had closed the mall to the public and had reopened it to Littles and Caregivers so they could get to see Santa. 

Most Littles when ageplaying stayed inside, afraid of what people would think of them. London has the highest rate of Little/Big relationships in the world. And Mycroft figured that most Littles would LOVE to see and get to meet Santa in their headspace. So why just hired a Santa to come to the house when you can make a bunch of other Littles and their Caregivers happy and rent out a mall for a day.

“Keep your hand on the sticker,” Greg sung lightly to remind Bunny to keep his hand on the sticker. The sticker was there so the boys had to put their hand on it and not run off till Daddy or Papa released them. Then they had to hold onto Daddy or Papa’s hand. 

Bunny was happy but smacked his hand on his buzz light year sticker with a big smile. “I gots its Daddy.”

“Good job buddy,” Greg praised as he hosted Lockie onto his hip. “Let’s go,” he cheered as the preschooler took his hand. 

“When Papa comin’ Daddy?” Bunny asked as he skipped beside his Daddy. 

“Papa is already here,” Greg gasped along with the boys. 

“Alweadee here,” Lockie was happy to hear that Papa was here. 

Greg nodded. “Yup, with Santa,” he stage whispered. 

Both boys gasped. “Rweally?” Lockie asked with wide eyes. John squealed so Sherlock did to. _Papa was with Santa._

Greg chuckled ass he set the youngest down and took off their jackets. 

Mycroft had the volunteers set up some wall dividers. One was for people to put their jackets, diaper bags, and strollers if they didn't want to carry or use them. All the individual stores were open in the wall along with some independent Little vendors just in case the Littles (or Caregivers) wanted to go Christmas shopping. The normal bathrooms were open but there was a divider that made up an adult baby diaper changing and nursing station. 

But it was what was at the very center of the mall that caught the boys attention. 

Santa and his winter wonderland. There was a bunch of snow, thick layers of fluffy white cotton, a TON of brightly wrapped presents, unfortunately empty boxes, and a BUNCH of peppermint candy canes, those were real. At the center of the snow was Santa’s throne. It was extra big to fit Santa, a grown man, and a Little, also a grown man. It was gold and was wrapped in green garland and pretty red and green lights. 

Both the boys were distracted by all the pretty lights and commotion, Greg was able to put up the jackets, hats and scarves and text Mycroft that they were here. 

“ ‘anta Daddy ‘anta!” Lockie pointed at the gold throne. 

“Yeah baby. Is that where Santa will sit?”

Lockie nodded and put his middle two fingers in his mouth to give a suck. 

“What have I told you about sucking your fingers, young man?”

“Papa!” Lockie took his fingers out of his mouth and ran to his Papa. 

“Papa!” Bunny cried and ran past Lockie to hug his Papa. 

Mycroft scooped up Bunny. “Hi Mister Bunny.” He gave his boy lots of kisses.   
Sherlock tried to keep up with his brother but tripped over his light up Cars shoes. He managed to catch himself with his hands but still felt on his butt. 

“Oh, you were so close,” Mycroft cooed as he walked up to Lockie and set Bunny down to pick Lockie up before the tears started. He made sure to give Lockie the same amount of kisses all over his face just like Mister Bunny. 

Lockie wanted to cry, just a little, but Papa’s kisses made it hard and he was soon in giggles. “No Papa. ‘nouf kissys.”

“Enough kisses? I don’t think so,” Papa said then was quick to give Lockie more kisses before setting him down. 

The Little genius whined. “Uppie.”

Mycroft shook Lockie’s hand. “No uppies. We need to go see Santa,” he said cheerily. 

Bunny gasped. “Daddy said you were with Santa. Were you? Huh, huh, huh?” he jumped up and down in excitement. His little brother following his example. 

Mycroft gasped. “I was, buuutttt, you can’t tell anyone,” he put his fingers over his mouth in a zipper motion, locking away the secret. The Caregiver couldn’t help but smile at the serious nods and copied motions. 

Mycroft looked up from the boys and laid eyes on his boyfriend who was watching the entire exchange with a fond look. He walked up to the man and gave him a kiss on the lips.”Hi.”

“Hi,” Greg chuckled into the kiss. 

“What’s so funny?” Mycroft questioned. 

Greg shook his head. “Nothin’ I just love you and the boys that’s all.” 

Mycroft didn’t know what to say to that so he settled for another kiss. 

“Papa! Daddy! Wook!” Mister Bunny bounded up and down pointing to a Build-A-Bear shop. 

“Do you think Mister Froggy needs a friend?” Greg asked.  
John nodded. Mister Froggy was a bright green frog stuffed animal with long arms and legs that could wrap around John’s neck and give him the BIGGEST and GREATEST hug EVER!

Daddy said that they had to leave Mister froggy at home so he wouldn’t get lost. And Bunny didn’t want to lose Mister Froggy. 

Greg saw the misty eyes as John thought about his stuffed best friend. “Let’s go find a friend we can show to Santa.”

Bingo.

Bunny nodded with a bright smile and took a hold of Daddy’s hand. Lockie was just as excited to get another stuffed friend as he took a hold of Papa’s hand. 

~~~~~~~~~  
“No Papa, he can’t have dat one,” Mister Bunny cried and threw an angry pout in Lockie’s direction. Lockie was trying to pick the pink heart for his equally pink doggy. But Bunny already had the pink heart and they couldn’t have the same color. They just couldn’t!

Mycroft bent down to John’s level. He looked at the big bin of thousands of different colored hearts. Of course his boy was upset about getting the same color as his little brother. Typical toddlers. 

“Lockie can pick any color he wants to. It’s ok if you have the same color,” Mycroft said softly. 

“No it not,” Bunny pouted harder and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“John,” Mycroft said tentatively.

“No,” Bunny burst into tears and threw his pink heart across the room. At that, it gained Greg’s and Sherlock’s attention. Bunny didn’t like that and stomped his foot in Lockie’s direction and screamed at him. 

“No thank you sir,” with that Mycroft picked up the crying boy and headed to the thankfully close diaper changing and nursing station. He went in one of the rooms and set the boy down. 

Mister bunny was not happy. He let his legs fail him and fell on his butt on the floor. “No,” he wailed. 

Mycroft calmly left the boy to his tantrum and sat in the chair that was actually for nursing mothers. He was not about to give in or trying to talk to John during his tantrum. 

After realizing that Papa wasn’t giving into his tantrum Bunny calmed down and crawled over to him. Once there, Papa picked him up and cuddled him until he was all the way calmed down. 

“You ready to talk baby?” Mycroft asked. Mister Bunny nodded and went to wipe his nose on his sleeve. “Nooo,” Mycroft said and moved a tissue in the way. “We don’t want to see Santa with a snotty nose do we?”

Bunny shook his head before tears made their appearance again. “Am I a bad boy Papa? Will Santa give me coal?”

“You are not a bad boy Bunny. You just made a bad choice and everyone makes bad choices, even Santa.”

John’s eyes went wide. “Even Santa?”

The older man nodded. “Yup, all those cookies,” he gave Bunny’s tummy a little tickle. 

Bunny giggled and pushed Papa’s hands away from his tummy. “So I won’t get coal?”

Papa shook his head and stood up. “No, but I think you need to apologize to Papa for not listening and to Lockie for throwing the pink heart in his direction, that wasn’t very nice.”

Bunny gave a little nod and looked down at his light up shoes. “ ‘orry Papa fer not whistling.” He looked up at Papa who gave him a soft smile. The one that said Papa was proud of him.

Mycroft smiled at his boy. “You ready to go finish make Froggy’s new friend?”

Bunny shook his head. “I gots ta potty ‘irst,” he turned around to go to the potty but there was no potty in the diaper changing station.   
“This way Mister Bunny,” Mycroft quietly laughed and hurried to take John to the bathrooms. 

After a close call but no mess potty break, Bunny skipped his way back to Daddy and Lockie. 

“Bunny.” Lockie smiled behind his pacifier and handed Bunny a green heart. “Wike ‘oggy.”

“Aww, Lockie wants Froggy’s new friend to be green like him,” Greg smiled at Bunny who smiled at him and Lockie. 

“Fank you Lockie,” Bunny gave his little brother a shy kiss on the cheek that made Lockie squeal in joy which made Bunny happy. “I ‘orry about early Lockie.”

“Dat otay,” Lockie said behind his pacifier. He looked up at Greg. “Santa now?”

Greg nodded as Mister Bunny squealed. “Yes, we can go see Santa now.”

~~~~~~~~~  
“Santa, Daddy! Santa hi!” Bunny waved enthusiastically to the big man in the red suit seated on the golden throne. 

Greg smiled down at Bunny as he held Lockie. They had waited in line for about 15 minutes now. The toddler had given up and fell asleep on Greg’s shoulder, a little pool of drool on Greg’s shirt. Bunny would tell him every 30 seconds that Santa was right there and he would wave and say hi. 

_Finally_ , finally it was was Bunny and Lockie’s turn. Bunny was SO excited. Who wouldn’t be! IT’S SANTA!!!

Lockie woke up still sleepy and didn’t want to go to Santa. Santa was scary now that they were closer. 

Bunny jumped up and down and waved frantically for Lockie to join him. “Come on Lockie, if you get a pic’ure you get a ‘andy ‘ane. Yummy ‘andy ‘cane,” he tried to entice his brother. 

After a moment of Lockie almost bursting into tears, Greg decided to just sit next to Santa with Lockie on his lap and Bunny got to sit on Santa’s lap. 

Mister Bunny got to sit on Santa’s lap!!

He was all open mouth and wide eyes at the man in the red suit. 

“Ho, Ho, Ho. Hi there young boy, what’s your name?”

_(gasp) He does say Ho Ho Ho!_

“Bunny!” he gave a bounce to prove it. 

The Santa took a second to give Greg a sweet smile. “Adorable.” he mouthed to him. 

“Well Mister Bunny, have you been a good little boy?”

Bunny thought for a moment. “Yes, but I did cry cause I didn’t get my way. Just a wittle,” He had a small measurement with his thumb and index finger. “Papa said dat a make bad ‘oises ‘ometimes.”

Santa nodded as he listens to the Little. His own Little was at home with Mommy right now taking a nap. And the toddler made bad choices sometimes too.

“Well that okay. I make bad choices sometimes too,” Santa said. 

Bunny gasped and looked at Papa who tried not to laugh. He leaned in close to Santa and whispered as much as a preschooler can whisper. “Was it da cookies?”

Santa threw back his head and laughed a big gigantic laugh. Bunny just had to giggle along. 

“So what would you like for Christmas Mister Bunny?”

Bunny and his Daddies had talked about what he wanted extensively. “A lego ‘wastle, but da big ones so Lockie don’t ‘wallow dem.”

Santa nodded with a serious look. “That makes sense. See you are a good boy, you are always thinking for your little brother. I bet you love him very much.”

Bunny nodded seriously. “Lots and lots.”

Santa turned to Lockie and smiled at him. “You must be Lockie.”

Sherlock burst into tears and reached for Papa. The man NOT sitting next to the man in the red suit. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Greg and Mycroft smiled as they listen to the boys in the backseat chatter about their day. 

Lockie was just as excited about “meeting” Santa as Mister Bunny was. He apparently had touched Santa’s hat. His hands were all sticky with the candy cane he had gotten for being a brave boy. He was told to not bite the treat just lick it, so most of it was spit covered and in his mouth. 

“Den he said that he would come down da cim’o’nee,” Bunny shouted up to Daddy and Papa.

“I know buddy, but not so loud okay Bunny,” Mycroft said. He really didn’t want to go deaf in the car. 

“Ok,” Bunny said with a bright smile as he put his candy cane back in his mouth to give a lick. Daddy smiled at him in the rear view mirror. 

“ ‘erry ‘mas,” came Lockie’s little voice.

Greg did a quick turn to look at his youngest. “Yeah, Merry Christmas. Huh, Lockie,” he smiled at the sticky boy. 

Lockie nodded. “ ‘erry Chris’mas.”

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Mister Bunny shout. When Papa gave him a stern look he gave a little shrug. “What? I wanted Santa to hear me.”


End file.
